ATADA DE MANOS
by Sra. Maddox Tate
Summary: Envidias, mentiras, lujuria, conspiraciones... Y una falsa y horrible acusación en contra de un inocente ¿Dentro de una iglesia? Sí, puede haber todo eso y más. Historia basada en un hecho real. Obviamente, las partes que desconozco, las he inventado. Ojala se vuelva de su agrado. Gracias.
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN.**

La tarde estaba siendo completamente aburrida en la oficina. Era martes y el Sr. Biers no se encontraba. Por lo general, los martes, salía del pueblo para resolver uno que otro caso en la ciudad. Por supuesto hoy no era la excepción y mi amiga Nessie sabía eso. Por eso fue en mi busca en cuanto se enteró de la noticia.

—Hola —Me saludó tímidamente desde la entrada.

—Hola —Dije sonriente. Hacía bastante tiempo que no la había visto. Como un mes, más o menos. Pero, entonces, ella no sonreía. Se veía cansada, llorosa, perdida— Nessie, ¿estás bien? ¿Paso algo malo?

Ella avanzó hacia mí y comenzó a entrarme el nervio, tanto por su silencio, como por el estado en el que se veía. Mal física y mentalmente. Me puse rápido de pie, saqué una silla y la ayude a sentarse. Ella se soltó sollozando, hipando —Es jake… Jacob.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Es el comienzo del verano. Y las vacaciones han llegado.

Nessie, como cada lunes, llegaba temprano a la parroquia para recoger la ropa sucia de los sacerdotes que ahí servían. Desde hacía un año ella se encargaba de eso. Isabella, la cocinera, la había recomendado.

—Buenos días, Ángela —Saluda animadamente— ¿Puedes anunciarme a la casa para que me dejen pasar? Vengo por la ropa sucia, ya sabes.

—Buenos días, Ness. Edward está esperándote. Hace un rato vino a decirme que en cuanto llegaras te hiciera pasar a la casa. Tiene una celebración en media hora y tiene algo de prisa.

—Ok, gracias.

La chica se encaminó de prisa a la casa. Cuando iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió un poco. Entonces entró. A mano derecha se encontraba la oficina de Edward, el sacerdote encargado de la parroquia. La puerta estaba completamente abierta y Edward estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Parecía molesto, estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Buenos días, Padre —Saludó educadamente desde el umbral de la puerta para hacerse notar.

—Buenos días, hija. Has llegado a buen tiempo, quiero darte algunas instrucciones antes de irme.

Edward se puso de pie, rodeó el gran escritorio y llegó a su lado. La invitó a seguirlo, llevándola a la parte de atrás de la casa. El patio trasero era el lugar donde se encontraba el cuarto de lavado. Ahí fue donde se detuvieron —He sacado alguna ropa de más de la que quisiera te encargaras. Pero me gustaría que fuera aquí. ¿Puedes?

Al principio se mostró sorprendida, ya que Edward jamás le había pedido que se quedara. Pero por otro lado, la idea le resultaba excelente…

—Claro, sólo avisaré a mi mamá que tardaré en llegar —Nessie hizo un gesto hacia su teléfono.

—Bien, pues… Creo que hay de todo lo que necesitas. Si no, la señorita Swan te lo proporcionará. Ya sabes dónde encontrarla —hizo un gesto hacía la cocina.

—Sí, gracias.

Inmediatamente, Edward, se fue sin decir nada más. Para Nessie no era extraño su comportamiento, ya tenía un año tratando con él. Era un hombre extremadamente serio, callado, muy tranquilo. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo parecía estar tenso. Y no era para menos, con el secretazo que guardaba. Igual era cosa que no le importaba… Ella también tenía los suyos.

* * *

—Muy buenos días, señorita Swan.

—Deja los formalismos por ahora, Jake. Edward ha salido.

—Eso es genial, es la mejor noticia que pudiste darme el día de hoy —Le da una enorme sonrisa— ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, niega con la cabeza y le muestra que ha preparado panecillos de chocolate. Los favoritos de Jacob. Se sienta a la mesa, frotándose el estómago con entusiasmo, e inmediatamente es sorprendido con una canastilla con 10 panecillos frente a él y un humeante café.

—Gracias al cielo que estés aquí, Bella. Quién sabe qué sería de nosotros sin ti.

Y dicho esto, comienza a devorarse el primero.

Bella sonríe maternalmente, pero de eso él no se da cuenta. Está demasiado ocupado comiendo y revisando su agenda en el teléfono. Ella se siente encantada de poder consentir a este alocado muchacho que tantas alegrías le ha dado desde que llegó a la casa parroquial. Se lamenta no poder hacerlo todos los días, pero sabe que Jake es muy comprensivo con respecto a eso. Sí Edward se enterara, seguro estaría muy molesto…

El teléfono en la cocina suena. Ella se apresura, limpiándose las manos, al lugar donde está el aparato y lo descuelga para contestar— ¿Sí?

—Bellis, están buscando al Padre —Responde Ángela.

—Ok, te lo mando en diez. Gracias —Y cuelga. Se voltea para darle el recado, pero él ya está poniéndose de pie.

—No tengo nada en la agenda, así que supongo que esa llamada era para mí.

Bella asiente, sonriente —Unas personas te esperan haya afuera para hablarte.

—La historia de siempre, ya sabes —Dice Jacob encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella niega por segunda vez esta mañana y se acerca a la mesa para limpiarla. Pero se fija en Jake y ve algunas migajas en su cara. Toma una servilleta y le limpia el rostro. Jacob se sorprende un poco, pero le sonríe agradecido. Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Cuando ella termina de limpiarlo, le acomoda la corbata y le alisa el chaleco.

— ¿Estoy listo, mamá? —Se burla él.

—Ya lárgate —Le responde ella entre dientes y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ok, gracias. El desayuno estuvo genial.

Entonces ella vuelve su atención a la mesa, se asusta y chilla— ¡¿Te has comido los diez panecillos?! Jesús… —Mientras Jacob sale de la cocina profiriendo una sonora carcajada.

* * *

Son las tres de la tarde y Nessie por fin ha terminado. Los tendederos de la azotea han sido todos ocupados. Su estómago protesta levemente. Ya hace un buen rato que comió algo para no desmayarse. Bella muy amablemente le trajo un vaso de leche y un panecillo de avena. No eran de sus preferidos, pero sabía que Edward odiaba el chocolate…

—Vaya, has terminado.

Ness volteó rápidamente para encontrar a Bella a unos pasos de distancia de ella.

—Hola, Bella. Sí, he terminado. Aamm… No te oí venir.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —Nessie le sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Lo que sí quiero es invitarte a almorzar. El señor Cullen llegará un poco tarde…

—Ok —Respondió de inmediato con una sonrisa radiante.

Se dirigieron juntas dentro de la casa y se instalaron en la cocina.

Estaban poniendo la mesa cuando Jacob llamó desde la puerta— ¡Muero de hambre, Bells!

Y entonces el corazón de Nessie se saltó un latido.

* * *

—Oh, Ángela, ya es bastante tarde. Creí que ya te habías ido —Comentó Jake, asomándose por la ventana de la oficina y haciendo una señal hacia la salida.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz —Edward me dejó algunas actividades extras.

—Espero que pague bien por eso.

—También yo —Respondió sonriendo. Cerró la ventanilla de la oficina y después de salir y cerrar la puerta con llave, se despidió de Jake—. Bueno, nos vemos.

—Claro, hasta mañana.

El chico retomó su camino a la casa. Le tomó sólo unos cuantos pasos. Iba regresando de una visita a un enfermo, se la habían venido a pedir más temprano. De regreso había pasado por la casa de su amiga. No la había visto afuera y pensó bajarse a saludar. Pero decidió que tendría que ser más tarde, ya que por ahora estaba a cargo de la parroquia. Al menos hasta que Edward regresara.

Al entrar a la casa le llegó el aroma de la deliciosa comida que Bella estaba preparando. Se fijó en la oficina que estaba cerrada y confirmó que Edward aún no llegaba. Entonces se sintió libre— ¡Muero de hambre, Bells!

Bella salió rápidamente de la cocina, encontrándolo en el camino —La comida está lista y la mesa puesta. Date un baño y comemos juntos, ¿está bien?

Jake se miró el atuendo. A su parecer estaba bien, pero Bella siempre hacía eso con él.

—Ok, no tardo —Contestó derrotado. ¿Qué caso tenía pelear con ella si siempre se hacía lo que ella decía?

Se dirigió a su cuarto, buscó ropa casual y se metió a bañar. Quince minutos después estaba en camino a la cocina. Y con mucha más hambre que cuando llegó.

¿Se encontraría con una gran sorpresa? Sí, lo haría.

Una que le gustará mucho, que lo volverá loco, que lo hará replantearse el futuro, que lo llenará de felicidad.

O la que, tal vez, acabaría con su carrera, con su persona, con todo lo que conoce y en lo que cree… con toda su vida.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Edward es un hombre extremadamente perfeccionista.

No soporta ningún tipo de desorden. En especial, odia el desorden mental.

Pero, por desgracia, este es el mal que ha estado aquejándolo desde hace un tiempo…

En cuanto fue ordenado como sacerdote, fue informado que sería enviado como párroco responsable al pueblo de Forks. Fue una verdadera sorpresa, ya que nunca creyó que podría regresar al pueblo que lo había visto nacer. Pero, bueno, siendo hijo de quien era… no se podía esperar menos.

Ese fue el mejor y único regalo que su padre le había dado.

Su madre, Esme, y su hermano mayor, Emmett, por supuesto que irían con él. Ellos jamás lo dejaban solo.

Ella era el ama de casa perfecta. Una mujer hermosa, elegante, inteligente, educada, fina. Sin duda, su padre había sabido elegir muy bien.

Emmett era lo opuesto a él. Un hombre grande, corpulento, fuerte, dicharachero, despreocupado. Por eso, mejor, había adoptado la carrera de medicina. —Seguir los pasos de nuestro padre no es lo mío —Había afirmado de adolescente.

A su llegada a Forks, se instalaron en su vieja casa. Una residencia ubicada en las afuera del pueblo. Propiedad de su padre, claro está.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, estaba presentándose ante el párroco que supliría. Era un viejo algo estrafalario. Usaba el cabello largo, hasta los hombros; peinado de raya en medio y lacio. Extremadamente lacio para un hombre. Tenía una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo y vestía una túnica negra sobre sus ropas. Negras, también.

—Vaya, carne fresca… —Había respondido al saludo que Edward le había dado— Soy Aro Vulturi —Se presentó después, estrechando la mano del joven e inexperto Edward— Y eso del principio se llama sentido del humor. Pareces no tener mucho de eso, chico. Te doy un consejo, te hará falta en este pueblo. Gracias al cielo has venido a salvarme, desterrándome. Han sido 10 años bastante difíciles… Hasta llegué a pensar que el Señor Obispo se había olvidado de mí. Pero el día en que recibí su llamada… ¡Aleluya! —Hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir— En fin, pasemos a la casa, te la mostraré toda.

* * *

Dos delicados golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus recuerdos. Abrió los ojos y se irguió en la silla. Estaba completamente seguro de quién era, pero aun así preguntó: — ¿Quién? —Su voz sonando algo ronca por el silencio en el que se había mantenido.

—Es Isabella, señor Masen —Respondió la chica en voz suave. Había una pequeña nota de nerviosismo en ella.

Edward guardó silencio mientras pensaba qué responder. Seguía molesto con ella. Pero se sentía más molesto con él mismo. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de sentirse así? Él no había sido así nunca… O, tal vez, lo había sido siempre. Pero, ¿hasta ahora se estaba dando cuenta? Esto era la locura.

Comenzó a hojear unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Necesitaba no sentir, no pensar, no actuar como su temperamento se lo exigía. Pero falló miserablemente, preguntando entre dientes — ¿Qué desea, señorita Swan?

Bella supo inmediatamente que los terrenos que estaba pisando no eran muy seguros, pero tenía que intentar remediar su molestia. —Sólo quería saber si desea algo de cenar, señor.

—No —Respondió frío, distante.

—Gracias, señor —Respondió la chica, e inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Pero siempre repitiéndose que esto no era su culpa.

* * *

La noche aún era joven, Jacob había cenado demasiado temprano y se sentía con mucha energía como para acostarse a descansar. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto lentamente, quería oír si había alguien más levantado. Entonces, como un borrón, Bella pasó corriendo hacia su cuarto. Él salió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no la alcanzó. Vaya, la chica era veloz. Pensó en llamar a su puerta, pero si Edward lo encontraba hablando con ella, de nuevo, ahora si no se la perdonaría como lo hizo al medio día.

Aunque, también lo que ayudó, fue que Nessie estaba con ellos.

Nessie…

Bien, ahora ya sabía lo que haría. Se metió de nuevo a su cuarto, buscó su cel y le mandó un mensaje a Bella, avisándole que saldría. Sólo recibió un "Ok" por respuesta. Se vistió con unos vaqueros negros, una playera gris y tenis. Tomó sus llaves del buró junto a su cama y salió de la habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Salió al patio de atrás. Ahí, en el fondo, había una puerta que conectaba con la cochera. Entró, desactivó la alarma de su Mini Cooper Cabrío plateado y se montó en él. Mientras salía a la calle, se puso la gorra azul gastada que siempre dejaba ahí y luego envió un mensaje.

_**Te veo en cinco en la esquina de tu casa. Lleva ropa cómoda. Tal vez veamos juntos el amanecer.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

— ¿Quién es el Señor Cullen?

— ¿Quién?

—Ya escuchaste.

Jacob dio una rápida mirada, sorprendido, hacia su acompañante. Tanto por la pregunta, como por la forma en la que la había hecho. ¿Ahora estaba enojada? No parecía estarlo cuando se subió al coche hace unos minutos.

—La verdad es que… No. ¿Por qué?

—Bella lo mencionó cuando me invitó a comer, al medio día —Jacob frunció el ceño. Señal de que estaba pensando. Ella le echó un vistazo y continuó—. Dijo: El señor Cullen llegará un poco tarde… ¿El apellido de Edward no es Masen?

—Huumm… Sí. Déjalo, tal vez estaba pensando en alguien con ese apellido cuando te invitó a comer. No sé —Se encogió de hombros—. No conozco a nadie con ese apellido.

—Yo tampoco… Ok —La chica sonrió tímida—. Y, entonces, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

La sonrisa de Jacob se extendió por todo su rostro e iluminó sus ojos con una picara intención — ¿Tienes hambre?

—Tal vez… —Respondió traviesa. Sus ojos brillaron por la anticipación.

—Bien, porque esperaba que dijeras eso.

* * *

La casa parecía haberse quedado completamente sola. Edward revisó su reloj de pulso y confirmó la hora. Sí eran las doce.

No debería irse a la cama tan tarde —Pensó—. Pero es que hasta ahora se había logrado deshacer del enojo que sentía. El trabajo logró absorberlo después de todo.

Con cuidado y en calma, apiló todos los papeles que había estado revisando. Guardó plumas, marcadores, clips y finalmente, apagó el computador.

Salió del despacho, apagando las luces, y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Cruzó la sala, subió la escalera y dobló a mano derecha para adentrarse en el pasillo que contenía las cinco habitaciones.

La primer puerta era la de la habitación de Bella. La segunda era la del cuarto de Jacob. Después había dos habitaciones más. Esas estaban vacías. Y la última puerta, la que quedaba al fondo, justo frente a él, esa era la suya.

—Edward…

El susurro dulce de Bella lo congeló con la mano en el picaporte de su puerta. ¿Se estaba imaginando su llamado? Acababa de pasar frente a su habitación y no había detectado movimiento alguno. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, cerró los ojos con fuerza para quitarse la tensión y luego miró sobre su hombro.

Y ahí estaba ella, de pie a unos pasos de él. No la había imaginado, no se estaba volviendo loco. —Bella, me has asustado —Confesó mientras se giraba hacia ella.

—Lo… Lo siento —Tartamudeó la chica, al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma y bajaba la mirada.

Edward la observó por unos minutos. Era bajita, delgada, pero con sus curvas definidas. Su pelo estaba suelto, ondulado, brillante… Vestía una bata de dormir color champagne, que le llegaba a la rodilla. Debajo, un bonito camisón de tirantes, del mismo color. Y estaba descalza…

_¿A qué te recuerda?..._

Se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso atrás —Vete a dormir, es tarde —Su voz saliendo ronca y sensual, como no quería que saliera.

Bella levantó la mirada rápidamente, notando al instante su excitación —Castígame de otra forma, Edward… —Dio un paso adelante— Pero por favor, por favor, sólo no me alejes…

La cara de Edward se descompuso en una horrible mueca de ira, deseo, amor, dolor…

Y, entonces ella, sin dudarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos.

* * *

La pequeña cama individual protestó cuando los cuerpos unidos, de Edward y Bella, cayeron fuertemente sobre ella.

Hacía un minuto que habían estado vestidos…

Bella se había estrellado contra el duro muro que era el cuerpo de Edward. Alto, delgado, firme… Todo él gritaba pecado por donde lo vieras, y las mujeres solían comérselo con la mirada desde que ella recordaba. Pero él siempre mostró preferencia solo por una. Sí, por ella.

Él la había cargado, rodeando inmediatamente su cintura con las piernas de ella. Y sus bocas se unieron con tal fuerza, que todo a su alrededor pareció estremecerse junto con ellos.

Dos pasos atrás y la espalda de Edward chocó contra la puerta. Inmediatamente alargó la mano, giró el picaporte y entraron. La depositó un momento en el suelo, cerró de un manotazo y comenzaron a arrancarse la ropa sin control.

La pasión, la furia y el amor, hicieron explosión al mismo tiempo.

Isabella buscó a tientas los tubos de la cabecera de la cama, y cuando los encontró, se aferró a ellos, jalándose lentamente hacia arriba. A regañadientes, Edward, dejó ir su boca. Pero atacó con fiereza su cuello, hombros y pechos. Deteniéndose más tiempo en estos últimos para dejarlos total y absolutamente sensibles.

Ya no hubo tiempo de explorar más hacia el sur, porque Isabella giró su cuerpo boca abajo y comenzó a levantarse, mostrándole la posición en la que deseaba ser tomada.

Edward la siguió, erguido detrás de ella. Le pasó la mano por entre los pliegues de su hinchado sexo, empapándose al instante de sus deliciosos jugos, y luego llevándosela al pene para acariciarse un poco. Estaba erecto a su máxima capacidad, duro como una roca.

Bella lo observó, por un momento, acariciarse. Y cuando se soltó, Edward levantó la vista y sus ojos conectaron con los de ella. Estaba hambriento, deseoso, salvaje, desinhibido. Estaba reflejándola, porque en ese preciso momento también se sentía así.

Se enterró completo, fuerte, en una sola embestida. Ella se arqueo sorprendida, gustosa, gimiendo en deleite como nunca. Él profirió un sonoro gruñido de placer puro en cuanto su estreches lo recibió.

Se movieron sin control, se amaron sin reservas y se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo lograban. Y cuando el éxtasis los inundó, gritaron el nombre del otro al unísono; cayendo finalmente rendidos, exhaustos, empapados en sudor y placer, el uno sobre el otro.

—Perdóname… —Le pidió Edward al oído.

Ella levantó hacia atrás su mano izquierda y le acarició el cabello perezosamente —Siempre, cariño… Siempre.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

El olor a café inundaba la casa. Eran las siete de la mañana. Y era domingo, el día más movido de la semana.

Jacob entró despacio, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Edward y que lo viera en las fachas en las que andaba. Porque seguro que entre las tantas cosas que no aprobaba, también estaba la de vestir como un ser humano común y corriente.

Cerró la puerta y de inmediato se enfiló a su cuarto. En quince minutos tenía que estar listo y sentado a la mesa de la cocina para desayunar y hacer el itinerario del día de hoy con Edward.

Se metió corriendo a la ducha y se bañó en segundos. Luego se afeitó, se lavó los dientes y se cortó las uñas de las manos. Salió del baño y rápidamente se vistió. Finalmente se puso loción y con paso firme se dirigió a la cocina.

En ella ya se encontraba Edward, sentado a la mesa.

—Buenos días —Saludó Jacob, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Bella se giró sutilmente y le articuló un "hola". Él le regaló una sonrisa rápida, antes de sentarse al lado del Edward.

—Llega tarde, Señor Black.

—Sí, lo siento. Tuve una mala noche —Mintió.

—Está bien, ya tendrá tiempo para descansar más tarde. Tiene suerte, Señor Black. Al parecer hoy será un día tranquilo.

—Gracias. Esperaba que fuera así.

Pero la verdad era que no esperaba nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Edward siendo condescendiente con él? Eso no había sido posible nunca. Al menos no en el tiempo que él llevaba ahí. Si no era que lo llenaba de trabajo, era que lo dejaba sin nada que hacer.

Hasta hoy no le había permitido ser partícipe de ninguno de los grupos religiosos con los que contaba la parroquia. Y menos le había tomado en cuenta las ideas que le proponía. ¿No se suponía que estaba ahí para ayudar y participar? En ocasiones sentía que no estaba haciendo ninguna de las dos tareas.

En ese preciso momento, Bella se acercó a él con una humeante taza de café en sus manos y la depositó en la mesa.

—Gracias —Le dijo, saliendo de su ensoñación. La tomó y le dio un enorme trago. Entonces se dio cuenta que él café no estaba servido como siempre. Bella le había dado un café negro, cargado. Se había equivocado.

Le echó un vistazo rápido a Edward, y como estaba distraído con la agenda, dirigió su mirada a Bella. Ella ya lo estaba mirando. Él le levantó una ceja, en señal de pregunta, por el error del café. Ella le sonrió maliciosamente y le articuló en silencio "te vi".

* * *

— ¡Vamos, niños!

La casa de los Newton era la completa locura.

Desde que Jessica le pidió a su hermana, Tanya, que se mudara con ellos, estos no habían podido tener un minuto de paz.

¿Por qué? Bueno, por la sencilla razón de que Tanya no estaba sola.

Su matrimonio de quince años con Marcus y el negocio que compartían, habían fracasado. Esto los había llevado a pelear constantemente y, posteriormente, perdieron su casa. Luego Marcus los abandonó, dejándola endeudada y con la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de cuatro hijos. James, Alec, Jane y Demetri. Adolescentes y pre-adolescentes.

Entonces Jessica había entrado al quite, ofreciendo su enorme y espaciosa casa para que vivieran ahí; y pensado que el tener a sus queridos sobrinos en casa sería una buena idea. Así ya no se sentiría tan sola. Pero, oh, tremendo error. Porque en cuanto ella comenzó a tener atenciones, Tanya se hizo la desentendida y le dejó toda la responsabilidad del cuidado de los chicos.

Y como si eso hubiera sido poco, Tanya también les dejó a cargo las deudas.

—Tía, Jess, ¿y si mejor vamos a la misa de la noche?

—Pero, Demetri, ya van tres veces que me dices lo mismo. Entiende, hijo, que no se puede porque ustedes mañana tienen escuela temprano y no deben desvelarse.

— ¡Entonces faltaremos a la escuela!

—Mejor ya cállate, enano —dijo Alec—, y apresúrate a vestirte.

—Alec, James y tú ya están listos. Suban por Jane y acomódense en la camioneta. Tu tío Mike saldrá en un minuto.

—Ok —Contestaron los chicos, aburridos.

Quince minutos después, ya arriba de la camioneta, todos estaban listos para comenzar con la rutina de ese día. Mientras Tanya, arriba, seguía durmiendo.

* * *

Edward los vio llegar y fue a saludarlos.

—Mike, Jessica. Bienvenidos.

Todos se sonrieron. Los primeros en llegar hasta él y saludarlo fueron los muchachos. Cada uno le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego le besaron la mano en señal de respeto.

—Edward, amigo —Llegó Mike a su encuentro, alegremente—. Nos hemos llegado barriendo, pero los chicos estarán listos en un momento.

Alec y Demetri siguieron su camino al interior del templo, por la entrada general. Mientras James y Jane entraron por la sacristía, para revestirse y servir junto a Edward.

—Está bien, no te apures. El padre Jacob será quien realice la celebración. Ya sabes, él es un poco relajado.

—No creo que "relajado" sea un buen adjetivo para describirlo, Edward —Intervino Jessica con cizaña—. Yo creo, más bien, que libertino le queda mejor. Sí, ese es perfecto para él —Concluyó sonriendo.

—Huumm… Yo no me atrevería a decir eso de él, Jess —La reprendió Edward—. Que no se te olvide que es un sacerdote y…

—Al que no debería olvidársele, es a él —Lo interrumpió Jessica—. ¿Sabes dónde y con quién paso la noche?

—Jessica, por favor —La reprendió Mike, viéndose apenado—. No me parece que sea el lugar, ni el momento adecuado para hablar de estas cosas.

—No, no Mike. Deja que le abra los ojos y le deje bien claro a Edward el por qué me expreso así de nuestro tan solicitado párroco.

—Está bien, Mike. Adelante, Jess, dime lo que sabes.

—Bien. ¿Sabías que, desde que llegó al pueblo, el Padre frecuenta la casa de citas de Emily Young?


	6. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar. Como ya saben, esta es una historia real. aunque no por eso, fácil de escribir.**

**Espero les esté gustando.**

**Por otro lado, quisiera pedirles que me apoyen con sus comentario.**

**Aunque no lo crean, soy una escritora que se guía por sus preguntas, por sus opiniones, por sus recomendaciones, por sus criticas. Ya sean buenas o malas. ****Háganlas**** llegar, por fis.**

**Ustedes tienen el poder de formarme.**

**Muchísimas**** gracias, y que disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

La tercera campanada había sido dada y la misa tenía que comenzar. Entonces, Jacob, que se había quedado atorado con las muchachas que atenderían la venta de comida este domingo, salió corriendo sin decir adiós.

Llegó barriéndose a la sacristía, donde, James y Jane ya estaban esperándolo desde hacía un buen rato. Habían sacado sus vestiduras y las habían puesto al alcance para que no perdiera tiempo buscándolas. Él les agradeció con una sonrisa y les dio los buenos días.

Dentro, en el templo, el ministro ya comenzaba a dar la bienvenida a los presentes. Y, arriba, el coro de niños se preparaba para comenzar con el canto de entrada.

— ¿Padre? —Habló Jane, buscando la atención de Jacob. Él la miró mientras se revestía-. Quería preguntarle sobre las inscripciones para participar en el grupo de servicio a la comunidad. Supe que es usted el encargado y como ya empezaron las vacaciones…

—Jane —La detuvo James, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia—. Recuerda que la tía Jessica dijo que no…

—La tía Jessica no es nuestra madre, James —Lo interrumpió la chica, levantando un poco la voz para que captara el mensaje. Estaba comenzando a molestarse y, James, de verdad que no quería verla así.

—Ok, chicos —Intervino Jake, poniéndose en medio de los dos y alejándolos—. Tranquilos.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó, James, mientras se alejaba a recoger la lista de intenciones.

Jake asintió, dándole a entender al chico que había hecho lo correcto. Luego se giró para mirar la respuesta de Jane. Ella los estaba ignorando por igual.

—Miren —Habló Jacob, llamando su atención—, yo no puedo abogar por ustedes. Su ingreso al grupo tiene que ser voluntario, y si ellas dicen que no, yo no puedo hacer nada. Ahora, vamos allá dentro y cumplamos con nuestro deber. Ya cuando salgan hablan con su madre y tía. Igual y no sólo las convencen de dejarlos entrar, sino que, hasta ellas querrán inscribirse.

Los dos chicos sonrieron ante tal ocurrencia. Jacob pensó que lo hacían de felicidad por haberles encontrado una solución. Pero la verdad era que lo hacían por lo que había dicho. ¿Quién, que conociera a Tanya, pensaría que ella se inscribiría en algo así?

Nadie.

Pero él no la conocía.

* * *

La misa había terminado, pero no las obligaciones, y mucho menos el día. Al contrario, apenas comenzaban. Jacob aún tenía que celebrar los bautizos y después confesiones. Y estaba tan cansado. Pero no se arrepentía de nada.

En cuanto terminó de cambiarse, salió volando hacia la casa. En el camino se encontró con feligreses que deambulaban por el patio de la iglesia. Algunos comiendo, otros platicando. Todos lo saludaron. En ese momento se sintió pleno, feliz. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a su Dios? Lo tenía todo. Hasta se sentía en casa.

—Hola

Una suave voz femenina, a su espalda, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró rápidamente, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te había dejado durmiendo en casa? —La regañó.

—Ash —Nessie puso los ojos en blanco—. Sí, pero Emily se sentía mal y me ofrecí a venir a comprarle las medicinas. Creo que le dará gripe.

Jacob estaba a punto de seguirle la plática, cuando Edward apareció. Nessie cambió su atención completamente en él. Jacob se sintió raro.

—Buenos días, señorita Young.

—Buenos días, Padre —Saludó la chica, al tiempo que se inclinada y tomaba la mano de Edward para besarla.

— ¿Vienes a misa? —Inquirió Edward.

—No, aun no. Lo que pasa es que Emily se ha sentido mal y me he ofrecido a venir a comprarle sus medicamentos.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí, entonces? —La reprendió, molesto—. Vamos, vete ahora mismo. No querrás que Emily se ponga peor y no llegues a tiempo.

La crueldad con la que la estaba tratando, Edward, no era algo que Nessie conociera. Desde que tenía uso de razón, nadie la había tratado de esa forma. Como acto reflejo, su cuerpo se tensó, obligándola a erguirse ante él.

Jacob se dio cuenta, inmediatamente, de la reacción de la chica. La conocía a la perfección y sabía, que cuando algo no le parecía o la hacía sentir mal, de su boca podían brotar palabras no muy agradables. Entonces tuvo que entrar al quite.

—Edward, la señorita sólo ha venido a preguntar si mi ropa sucia está lista para llevársela.

—Claro… —respondió Edward, incrédulo.

—Sí, he venido a eso —Le aclaró la chica, mirándolo a los ojos. Luego bajó la mirada—. Siento mucho molestarlo con mi presencia, Padre. Sólo quería ser amable con el Padre Jacob.

Edward miraba a Jacob, furioso. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y las manos hechas puños. —Como sea, esta niña tiene cosas que hacer. Así que entréguele la maleta y que se vaya. Usted —Señaló a Jake—, en cuanto termine la misa de doce, quiero verlo en mi oficina. Hay unas cuantas situaciones que tenemos que aclarar.

—Muy bien, señor.

Asintió ante la respuesta de Jacob, le dio una última mirada reprobatoria a Nessie y, después, se fue como alma que llevaba el diablo. Sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos, claro.


	7. Chapter 6

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que han seguido hasta aquí. Gracias a ustedes, mi historia va subiendo poco a poco.**

**Por otro lado, mil disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, pero estuve un poco enferma. Prometo actualizar semanal.**

**Ojala y que este capítulo las atrape.**

**Saludos y hasta pronto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

La semana de misionar había comenzado. Todos los voluntarios fueron convocados por Jacob para presentarse en la parroquia, a las diez de la mañana, el último lunes del mes de Julio, y ser asignados en grupos.

Se habían inscrito un número considerable de personas. En su mayoría jóvenes. Mientras que los pocos adultos que lograron participar hicieron una colecta de productos no perecederos entre los que no lo lograron y la llevaron a la iglesia.

El chico estaba más que complacido con los gestos de amor y desprendimiento que la gente le daba. Había hecho esta convocatoria creyendo que la gente lo tomaría a loco. Pero lo cierto era que hasta Edward había querido participar. Y lo estaba haciendo, aunque no le dirigiera ni una palabra.

Ayer había sido un día bastante agotador. Primero, todo el trabajo que Edward le asignó de un momento a otro. Y segundo, el regaño que le había dado antes de irse a dormir.

_— ¡¿Quieres que ese maldito chisme llegue a oídos del Señor Obispo y mande a investigarnos?!_

_—Edward, por Dios, no es más que un chisme…_

_— ¡No! —Gritó Edward fuera de sí, levantándose de su silla y golpeando el escritorio con las manos hechas puños— Esto es una calamidad. No estoy dispuesto a ponerme en el ojo del huracán por culpa tuya, Black._

_—Ok, ok —Dijo Jacob, rindiéndose— Pero, antes de que me castigues, quiero que sepas que tanto Emily como Nessie y todas las chicas de la casa Young, son absolutamente decentes. Tengo una amistad completamente sana con ellas como con cualquier otra persona. Tú lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido. ¡Eres el dueño de la casa hogar, por favor! No me puedes salir con eso, ahora. ¡Los dos visitamos ese lugar! Tú más que yo. Así que lo siento, pero tendrás que darme una mejor razón para que deje de llegar ahí. Porque no me trago que estés haciendo todo esto por lo que Jessica dijo._

_Edward pareció ignorar el discurso de Jacob. Trato de mantenerse frío e inexpresivo mientras escuchaba todo lo que el chico decía. Pero, por dentro, maldecía su astucia. Era cierto, él no hacía todo ese escándalo por el comentario de Jessica. Él tenía sus razones. Una, en especial, más importante que cualquier otra. Una que no le convenía que otros, a parte de los que ya sabían, se enteraran._

_—Muy bien —Asintió Edward—. ¿Has terminado? —Jacob asintió, claramente enojado- Entonces, pon mucha atención en lo que voy a decir, porque no pienso volver a repetirlo o discutir este tema contigo. Tienes prohibida la entrada a la casa hogar. Ni siquiera se te ocurra darte la vuelta por ahí. Y bueno, ¿quieres una mejor razón que las habladurías que han levantado tus visitas? Ok, te la daré. ¡Porque yo lo digo!_

— ¿Señor?

— ¿Sí? —Contestó Jacob, volteándose rápidamente para ver a la persona que lo llamaba. Era la pequeña Jane.

—Ya han llegado todas las personas de la lista y Ángela les entregó sus gafetes. Me pidió que le avisara.

—Sí, gracias —Le sonrió amablemente a la chica. Luego se acercó a ella, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y juntos se dirigieron al centro del patio de la iglesia. Donde los voluntarios esperaban por él.

* * *

Una hora después de que Jacob y los voluntarios se fueran, Edward llegó a la casa parroquial.

Desde muy temprano había salido en su camioneta de lujo; una Land Rover Discovery de color azul marino y vidrios polarizados. Una tentación con ruedas, que obviamente, sacaba muy poco.

Pero, ahora, la ocasión lo ameritaba.

—Me parece que tu padre ha exagerado al elegir tu regalo de cumpleaños, Edward.

—Pues a mí me encanta —Comentó Emmett, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, desde el asiento del copiloto.

Esme resopló, y luego sonrió ligeramente— Mis hombres y sus juguetitos.

—Hubiera preferido verlo, mamá —Comentó Edward, con algo de tristeza en su voz—. Un par de minutos, un abrazo fuerte, un felicidades…

—Tu padre es un hombre muy ocupado, Edward. Tú, más que nadie, sabe todo el trabajo que tiene, que no es fácil ser quien es, que…

—Mamá, por favor —Intervino Emmett—. No hemos aceptado venir a pasar el día con Ed para que el tema principal sea Carlisle. Y, Edward, deja de ser un bebé llorón. Ahora, vámonos. Muero de hambre.

En silencio Edward asintió, encendió la camioneta y salieron con rumbo a la iglesia. Ya nadie habló durante el trayecto.

* * *

Emily estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando escuchó las voces viniendo del patio trasero.

Ya habían llegado.

Salió a recibirlos, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

—Emily, que gusto verte —La saludó Esme, aun a la distancia.

La mujer le sonrió— Señora Esme, buenas tardes. El gusto es verdaderamente mío —Se abrazaron cuando Esme llegó hasta ella—. Pasen, por favor. El almuerzo está servido.

Emmett fue el primero en entrar, dándole sólo una sonrisa como saludo. Lo siguió Esme y, tras ella, Edward.

—Bien, a fingir se ha dicho —Musitó Emily para sí misma.

Y entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.


End file.
